All in the Same
by ecm1401
Summary: Loosely based off the 1985 movie "The Breakfast Club", Belle French, Killian Jones, Emma Swan, Zelena Mills, and David Nolan all go to after school detention for various reasons. Each chapter, you get a closer look inside the background of each character and how the 5 different students formed a strong bond and became friends.
1. Chapter 1: Belle

Books were her escape, the only thing that kept her mind busy with happy thoughts and dreams of being in a place where everything was just- perfect. Life was never going to be perfect,but books were the only thing that made it pretty damn close. She would choose reading her favorite novel over anything else, even if it meant hanging out with her best friend Ruby after school. She liked Ruby, they would hang out during lunch and even in the hallways in between classes, but after school, Belle just wanted to go home and read. However, Ruby wasn't like that.. At all. After school for Ruby was going to get food and go watch a movie and do everything social that Belle didn't quite enjoy. Ruby also loved to party. Every Saturday night, it was someone else's house, Ruby would call Belle around 7 and tell her to get 'her party dress on" and that she was gonna come pick her up. Belle, being the loyal, supportive friend she is, wouldn't object and go, even if it meant a miserable time sulking in the corner while Ruby was talking to every guy there and getting drunk.

And just like every day after school, Ruby was waiting for her by the doors leading out to the parking lot.

"Hey Belle, guess who scored movie tickets this afternoon to see the newest Halloween movie?" Ruby smiled and held up two tickets. Belle slightly smiled.

"I'm guessing you?" She walked closer to her and began to walk with her out the doors.

"Yep, movie time is 3:30 at the Center Theater. We can go grab something to eat and then head over there right as the previews start, I love watching all the movie trailers." Belle just kept walking beside her, looking down. She hated horror movies. They were always so unnecessarily gory and always had such cliche plots. They didn't scare her anymore, she had seen so many of them that now she was just bored watching them and would critique them as they went. She never really cared for movies anyway.

"Look Ruby, I wanna go, I really do but I have so much homework and Robert-

"Oh come on Belle, you can do homework alter and Robert, well he can wait." Belle sighed. She hated using him for an excuse, but she really just wanted to go home and relax.

"We hang out everyday after school, I just want to go home and get my homework done now so I don't have to do it late tonight, please." Ruby stopped and looked at her, kind of rolling her eyes.

"Fine, but only today." Belle sighed softly. Thank god.

"Okay, fine. Only today. I promise we will hang out tomorrow." She smiled at her. Ruby kinda smiled back.

"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow." She turned around and walked towards her car. Belle stood there for a second before pulling her phone out. The first thing she saw was a text, from Robert.

'"U still at school?" Belle raised her eyebrow and unlocked her phone to answer the message.

"Uh, yeah, why?" She hit send and waited for a reply. Belle had a slight idea as to why he would suddenly text her like that, but thought it was best to just keep things cool. Three little dots appeared on the screen, indicating that he was typing.

"I got in trouble, I need you to take me home." Belle sighed louder then she intended to. First having to reject Ruby's movie date and now she had to take Robert home. She knew she couldn't say no to this one, she would be in a lot of trouble. She began typing.

"Where are you at?" Send. She began pacing around, waiting again for him to reply. He just couldn't stay out of trouble. There was already so many times that he has been caught for doing stupid things and yet he wasn't expelled. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it.

"Front office" Belle quickly typed "Okay" and began to walk in that direction, having to go back inside. Each step she took, her nerves grew. She hated being the "rescuer" in this situation, it made her look bad. She rounded the corner and made her way down the hallway towards the front office. When she got there, Robert was sitting outside the office on his phone.

"Uh, hey" Belle stopped and looked at him. Robert looked up at her.

"Belle," he stood up and went over to her, "you came." He kinda smiled.

"Uh, well of course I'd come. Ready to go?" Belle kinda looked at the wall.

He smirked and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, but I was hoping I could have you maybe come inside my place for a bit.. you know, so we could catch up." Belle kinda blushed and looked down. Only looking up to see another student pass by them, her eyes clearly on them. She ignored her and looked at Robert.

"Look Rob.." Robert placed his hand on her shoulder, tightly.

"I'm not asking." Belle just stood there for a second and slowly nodded her head.

"Okay, yeah okay." Robert smiled and backed away.

"Good, then let's get going." He grabbed her hand and started walking, initiating for Belle to follow him. She started walking and heading back down the hall before she heard the sound of a female voice from behind her.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Robert stopped and turned around and so did Belle. Behind them was one of the school's principal's, Mrs. Mills.

"Robert, you were under strict orders to stay in school until a PARENT came and picked you up, not, whoever this is."

Belle chimed in, "I'm his girl-"

"I don't care," snapped,"he needs to have a parent pick him up. I'm sorry but this is a rule that has been established for quite some time and has been strictly enforced. I'm writing the both of you up for detention." Belle's heart dropped and she was pretty sure she turned pale right then and there. Never before has she gotten in trouble for something before, let alone gone to detention. She definitely couldn't say the same about Robert, he practically lived there.

"But- .." Belle stuttered. Mrs. Mills looked at her sternly, crossing her arms.

"You will be serving your time tomorrow directly after school in the library til 5, understood?" Belle nodded frantically, her face a mix of fear and embarrassment. Robert just shrugged.

"Okay." She sharply turned around and headed back into her office. Robert came close to her.

"Well, looks like I won't be in detention alone tomorrow," he smiled, "maybe we could sneak off to the bathroom together and have some fun." He grabbed her hand and practically pulled her, urging her to walk with him. Belle just followed him and didn't say anything. She was too scared.


	2. Chapter 2: Killian

The bell had already rang, signaling that the last class was over and school was done for the day. Usually, that sound was the relieving sign that Killian could leave the school and not have to come back till the next day, but today, it was just a bleak reminder of the time he had left to finish the test.

"Jones, you have till three to finish, so I expect you to get it done." Mr. Belfrey sat at his desk and looked over at him.

"Uh-yeah, of course. I'll get it done." Killian just sat there, blankly staring at his paper. got up from his chair and walked over to Killian's desk.

"I'm going to be a minute, I trust you won't get your phone out and cheat?" He looked him right in the eye.

"Yeah, you can trust me." Killian said, half smiling.

"Good." Me. Belfrey walked past his desk and out the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he left the room, Killian let out a sigh of relief. He quickly opened his book bag and dug through it, pulling out a bottle of prescription medication. He struggled at first to open the cap but after a few tres, he twisted it off and set it on the table, before dumping a few of the contents into his hand and popping them into his mouth. He knew he couldn't get high during the day, he had gotten caught last week smoking pot into the bathroom and was put in detention for the whole week. But after school, that was the time where he could finally satisfy his needs. He hated having to focus in his last class, the withdrawal affected him greatly, hence him having to go into overtime in taking his test today. Thankfully, he had found a way to slightly treat his withdrawal with his brothers medication, which was easy enough to sneak into class without teachers being suspicious.

He swallowed the pills and he felt the weight of them go down his throat and into his stomach. He grabbed his water bottle and took a swig of it before returning his focus to the test. Soon enough, he could feel the effects of the medicine, raising his spirits. He finished the last problems and stood up to put the paper on his teachers desk, returning to his desk to grab his things. As he was grabbing all his stuff, eager to leave, the bottle containing the medicine tipped over off his desk, spilling the contents all over the floor.

"Shit!" Killian dropped his book bag and bent down to pick up the pills. Just as he was scurrying to pick all them up, Mr. Belfrey returned.

"Killian, what are you doing?" walked over to where Killian was on the floor and looked down to see the medicine everywhere.

"What's this?" Mr. Belfrey looked down at him. Killian slowly looked up at him, his cheeks red.

Mr. Belfrey bent down and took the bottle from his hand. He looked over the bottle, examining the words.

"DXM for Liam Jones," he looked at Killian, "last time I checked, you weren't your brother." Killian looked over at the wall, cursing himself under his breath.

"Are you high right now Killian?" Me. Belfrey still held the bottle, crossing his arms. Killian looked over at him.

"Well not yet actually," he smirked. Mr. Belfrey rolled his eyes.

"This behavior has to stop. It seems that detention just won't get through to, will it?" Killian shrugged.

"So I'm guessing that means I won't be going there then?," he said, smiling his mischievous grin. Mr. Belfrey sighed.

"Oh, you will be heading there, but only until we figure out what to do with you. We can't suspend you, you've already been suspended enough that your attendance rate w." Killian sarcastically sighed and shook his head.

"Gosh darn, I have to go to detention." Me. Belfrey handed him his pill bottle back.

"Clean this up, and then get out of here. You have after school detention tomorrow." And with that he walked back to his desk and sat down, eyeing Killian as he cleaned the mess up. When done, he grabbed his book bag and hurried out of the classroom. He made his way down the hall and outside where his car was parked. He opened the door and threw his book bag in the passenger seat, closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat, shutting the door and just sitting there. He put his head up against the steering wheel and just let it all out. He was broken, and they wasn't anything that could be done to fix that.


	3. Chapter 3: David

"Hey David, you comin' to August's house after practice?" Neal caught up with him as he was walking out the doors to the football field. David turned so he was face to face with Neal.

"Uh- yeah, yeah, I'll be there." David slightly smiled, letting his teammate know that he was eager to go, when in reality he wasn't.

"Great!" Neal began to jog away from David towards the field, his figure slowly growing smaller as he got farther away, David just standing there watching him. It's not like he didn't enjoy being around his teammates, it was just the fact that hanging out with them just brought up all these feelings and thoughts that he tries so hard to push away. No matter what, his feelings have never changed, despite if others opposed his views and thoughts. He shook his head, trying to clear himself up before jogging out onto the field, to start practice. He met up with August there, who was throwing a football up in the air.

"Hey David!" August greeted him with a bright smile. David grinned back, raising his hand to wave.

"August. Mind if I join you in tossing the ball around a bit?" David usually always tossed the ball with August before practice officially started, but he always had to ask to make sure he was okay with it- it was just a thing David did.

"Well of course!" August caught the ball and immediately threw it at David, who caught it and held it against his stomach for a split second, waiting for August to run back and create some distance between them. Once he was far back enough, David chucked the ball over to August, who caught it perfectly. David admired how he caught the ball with such elegance. Yeah elegance wasn't exactly the right term to describe a football player, but something about August was just- elegant and graceful. He almost didn't seem like a football player. His tall, muscular physique and curly brown hair didn't exactly scream football jock. His personality was that of kindness and he didn't always participate in the stupid locker room talk that the rest of the boys did, David of course not being a part of that group either. August was good at football, but to David, August just wasn't the football type. All these thoughts racing through his mind, he totally caught the football in such bad form that August yelled.

"You doing good, David?" David looked over at him, August standing there staring back at him, with concern on his face.

"Perfectly fine." David said, immediately throwing the ball back to him. Not his best throw, but better form then when he caught it. August and him kept throwing the ball for a while until Coach Drew showed up. With that, practice began. Unfortunately for David, he left his water bottle in his locker, urging him to go up to the coach and ask if he could go grab it.

"Coach Drew," David tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around after yelling a few things at the group of boys who were practicing their tackles.

"Yeah, what's up David?" David was still out of breath after doing a couple runs on the other side of the field, and running up to his coach.

"I left my water bottle in my locker, can I go grab it real quick? Coach Drew crosses his arms and began tapping his impatiently tapped his fingers.

"You have five minutes. Next time don't be so irresponsible." David nodded before turning around and jogging back inside the building. He went inside the doors and turned the corner where the locker room was for the team. He quickly went over to his locker and sure enough, his water bottle was sitting there where he left it earlier. He grabbed it quickly and turned to go back outside but before he left, he noticed a guy standing outside the other doors on the other side of the room. Those doors led out to the teacher parking lot, which confused David because if this guy was a teacher then why would he need to be let in? Being as curious as he was, David went to the door and noticed that the guy in fact was a student. The guy seeing David, waved and pointed at the door, making David grab the door handle and open the door.

"Thanks man." the guy smiled and walked away, down the locker room hall and turn left, towards the gym. David raised his eyebrow, he had never seen the kid before. Yeah the school was big, but David being on the football team, he knew pretty much everyone. Maybe he did know him but didn't get a good look at him. He shrugged and went to go back outside when he heard loud, threatening footsteps coming down the hall. David turned to see , one of the principals coming towards him.

"David Nolan," she said stopping in front of him, "did you open the door to the teacher's parking lot?" David looked back at the door and then back at her.

"Uh yeah- this kid needed to be let in-" stopped him before he could say anything else.

"Well I saw that kid walking down the hall and he does not go here." She raised an eyebrow. David gulped and just looked at her. "That is the teachers parking lot , if a student needed tom be let in, they would go to one of the appropriate locations. You realize you let in someone that does not go here? What if he brought a gun?" David looked down. He was just trying to help.

"I'm sorry .." David sighed, and shuffled his feet.

"Well we got lucky, we caught the kid and asked him to leave." put her hands on her hips.

"You know better David, you are a junior. This was a stupid mistake I hate to say this but I'm giving you detention." David quickly looked up at her and frowned. Detention? For letting an authorized student in the building? This was just totally blown out of proportion. He was just being helpful.

"Detention?" David said, confused. sighed.

"After school tomorrow. I'm sorry David but you know better and you know how much our school puts safety first." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Now get back to practice." David nodded and turned to go back outside to the field. He opened the doors and slowly walked back to practice, processing everything. After school meant no practice for David, which meant Coach Drew being pissed, and probably his teammates. What would August think? Hell, why would David care about August's feelings? It's not like he cared about what he felt.. Maybe?

"Nolan!" Coach Drew yelled, "Get your ass over here oh my god!" David jerked back to reality and began to run back to the field. Maybe now was the time he finally started to be true to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Zelena

"She definitely could have some fun every once in a while," Zelena whispered to her friend sitting next to her, Regina. Regina laughed and looked over at Mrs. Branson, who had her back turned to the board. Zelena looked over at the clock on the wall that read five minutes till the end of the day. She looked back over at Regina, nodding her head.

"You ready?" Regina smiled and Zelena grinned back. She loved pranking the teachers, especially the ones who always seemed to have a frown on their face. It was always nice to see something other than disappointment and boredom on 's face, even if it meant looking at Zelena with pure hatred. The whole class loved it and that was really Zelena's main goal, to be on top. She slowly bent down, ducking underneath her desk and slightly crawling on the floor. She had her water in her hand and scooted closer to Mrs. Branson's feet. She could feel the eyes of every student in class on her. She couldn't fail at this. Every little prank she had done she had never been caught. She always had time to get back to her seat before the teacher saw her, which was what made her legacy so great. She slowly dipped the water bottle on the floor, letting the water spill out in a little puddle by Mrs. Branson's feet. She quickly, but quietly began to scoot back over to her seat, but unfortunately, Mrs. Branson turned around to see Zelena barely make it to her seat.

"Zelena, what are- OH MY GOD!" went flying across the floor, her legs flailing everywhere, trying to find her placement. She landed with a thud on her back, her hand landing in the water puddle that caused all of this. The whole class erupted with laughter, barely disguising the sound of the bell that ended class. Still dying from what just happened, the class began to pack up their things and leave the room and go home for the day. Zelena began doing so as well, but before she could put her pencil away, was standing up, holding her back and walking over to her desk.

"Zelena, you need to stay here. I need to have a chat with you." Zelena's cheeks turned bright red, afraid of what the teacher could possibly want to speak to her about, but she didn't let her fear deter her.

"Oh come on, class is over. You don't need to be a dictator and just keep me here. I have things to do." turned back around glaring at her.

"Cut the sass Zelena. I know you spilled the water." Zelena tried not to show her nerves and weakness.

"And what makes you say that?" Mrs. Branson walked closer to her, putting her hands on Zelena's desk and looking her straight in the eye.

"I saw you crawling back to your chair right as I turned around and slipped. Don't play dumb with me." Zelena straightened herself up, trying to meet her teacher's threatening glare.

"I think you are the one that is in the wrong here, Nicole." Zelena loved using her teacher's first names, she loved seeing their look of surprise on their face. However, showed anything but surprise.

"Detention, after school tomorrow. " With that turned around and headed back to her chair. Zelena rolled her eyes and sighed, cursing under breath. She grabbed her book bag and headed out the classroom, heading down the halls. She looked around for Regina, hoping that maybe she stayed to catch up with her, but there was no sign of her. The only people in the hall was a some girl and some boy standing at the end of the hallway, talking to each other. She headed that way, passing by them.

"Yeah, but I was hoping I could have you maybe come inside my place for a bit.. you know, so we could catch up." the boy said, leaning in close to the girl. Zelena looked at them, locking eyes with the girl, her eyes the same shade of blue as hers. She looked flustered and scared only for a short second before looking back at the guy. Zelena kept walking, scoffing to herself. Couples. What a waste of time. She made her way down the hall and out the doors toward the parking lot, where her car was. She checked her phone to see if anyone had texted her, or maybe sent her any Snapchats. Nothing. As per usual. She sighed and walked to her car, opening the door and sitting inside, throwing her bag in the back seat and then turning back around to start her car. She slowly pulled out of the parking space and began to drive out of the parking lot and towards the road. She pulled onto the road, the traffic dying down since school had let out already almost twenty minutes ago. She began driving towards her house, flicking the radio on. She turned it up, letting the sound of the overplayed pop music cover up her thoughts.

Despite her "fame" at school for being the daredevil, outside of school she was a nobody. Not even Regina seemed to want to hang out. She wasn't involved in any extracurriculars either, she never found herself good or worthy enough to do anything other then learn at school, which she was already failing at as well. So the only thing she did after school was go home and sit in her room, letting her thoughts get the best of her. She could study, try and bring her grades up, but nothing motivated her to do anything with her life. Her parents were no help, they just always reminded her of how awful she was at everything and how she will never amount to anything. And that's why she acted the way she did. She was good at making people laugh and pulling things off. She also enjoyed the short amount of time of her being recognized and being on top. It gave her that feeling that she lacked- the feeling of being wanted and adored.


	5. Chapter 5: Emma

The bell rang, and Emma made sure to dash down the hallway as fast as she could. She didn't care what other students thought, she had to get out of there before they caught her. She made her way across the empty cafeteria and down the English hall, trying her best to not knock any fellow students down.

"Watch it!" one guy stepped away from her and held his hands up. Emma ignored him and kept running, her destination not far. She turned the corner sharply, for a split second seeing her destination right in front of her when, kaboom! She ran right into Mrs. Blanchard. Emma fell over backwards from the impact, Mrs. Blanchard dropping her papers. Emma quickly got up and started helping her pick them up, trying not to look at her.

"What are you doing running like that?" Mrs. Blanchard picked up the last paper, Emma handing her the rest of them. She neatly tried to organize the papers back.

"I'm- I'm sorry ," Emma looked down, holding her head, her cheeks a rose color. Mrs. Blanchard held the papers close to her, looking at Emma.

"You know that running in the halls is not allowed here. Especially at a high school, you aren't in fourth grade." Emma kept looking down, her embarrassment obvious.

"I'm- really sorry, it won't happen again.." Emma mumbled. Mrs. Blanchard looked around and then back at Emma.

"Look, I hate being the bad guy here but, I'm going to ask that we go to the principal's office together, okay?" Emma sighed and nodded her head. Everything was always her fault, of course. She never had any chance to tell her side of the story, in anything. It was always her getting in trouble.

Mrs. Blanchard sighed and began walking towards the principal's office, Emma slowly following behind her. She was most likely going to get a detention, or even suspension. It always seemed the school gave such unnecessary punishments for minor issues, such as running down the hall. A simple warning could work, thank you very much.

They walked down the hallways for several minutes before reaching the principal's office. A teacher was standing at the front desk, chatting with one of the administrators.

"He's had to stay after the bell several times before to finish a test," the administrator quietly said, "you need to start putting a time limit on those, you know we can't have a bunch of students staying after to finish tests, especially him." The teacher nodded.

"I'll make sure to fix that, my apologies." He handed her a slip of paper and turned to smile and nod his head at before leaving the room. The administrator looked over at Emma and .

"And what brings you two in here?" Emma looked over at the wall.

"Emma needs to meet with the principal, please." placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma rolled her eyes, she could answer for herself.

"Very well," the administrator wrote something on a piece of paper, "Emma, take this to Mrs. Mills, she is in the back and is free to speak with you." Emma took the piece of paper. Useless. Adults couldn't trust students enough to tell the truth that they had to write shit down on papers for themselves. Emma turned and walked down the short hall to the back, seeing Mrs. Mills standing there. She walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Mrs. Mills turned around and looked at Emma.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Emma handed her the piece of paper, kind of looking around nervously. nodded her head.

"Why don't you come back to my office?" Emma looked at her.

"Yeah, okay." turned around and walked to her office, with Emma behind her. They entered a small room with a desk in the middle and several chairs surrounding the desk. There was also a small bookcase in the corner, containing files and- books on philosophy? Adults. Emma shook her head and sighed.

"Have a seat please," walked to the other side of the desk and sat down, Emma sitting in a chair opposite of her. put her hands together and rested them on top of her desk.

"So the paper says that brought you in here, is that correct?" Emma just raised her eyebrow and nodded.

"Yep." What a stupid question. What was with that? sat back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"Care to explain why a teacher brought you in here?" Emma spread her arms out on the armrest of the chair, tapping her fingers on the wooden platform.

"Uh- I was running, and I bumped into her. That's all." scratched her head, still looking at Emma.

"And why were you running? You know running in the halls is not allowed." Emma gulped. This was the time to tell the truth. To expose them, to reveal the horror behind it all. All she had to do was say it, speak the words of truth, even if it meant costing it all. She opened her mouth to say something but right as she did, she walked in.

" , sorry to interrupt," Emma turned around immediately coming face to face with the devil incarnate.

"Oh, Tamara, it's okay." stood up and smiled. Tamara walked over to her desk and handed her an envelope.

"All the funds are in there," Tamara smiled, glancing over at Emma. Emma sat there, nervously playing with her hair. Tamara couldn't do anything. The principal was in the room and god forbid if Emma went off on the principal's kiss up of a student, she would be expelled.

"Thank you Tamara, I appreciate it." smiled and took the envelope, placing it gently on her desk. Tamara turned to walk out of the room, shifting her focus on Emma for a quick second, giving her a look of complete hatred and revulsion. The look in itself told Emma "if you say anything I swear to god you will regret it". Emma looked down, and waited for Tamara to leave before looking back at .

"You were saying Emma?"

She got detention. After school tomorrow in the library. She decided to not tell but in fact tell her that she was running because she wanted to leave. gave her a quick eye roll and lecture on how running in the halls is dangerous and blah blah blah. Emma didn't need to listen to hear the rest. She took the detention and left the school, walking on the road back home.

:

She wished she could drive, it would be much quicker. But unfortunately, her parents were never up to helping teach her so she was stuck with her learners permit. Thankfully, her house wasn't too far from the school, but it would be nice to turn a twenty minute walk to a five minute drive. She made her way across the road, crossing the busy intersection and ending up in the other side where the sidewalk was. Walking gave her time to think and ponder about everything. It was the only time she had to herself, school was always busy with people and trying to avoid certain someone's and home was taking care of her younger brother, Henry while her parents were at work.

She wished she could enjoy school, she liked to learn, the only problem was is that she had no friends. And by no friends, she literally meant no one, no one to sit at lunch with no one to hang out after school with, no one to talk to at school. She was a loner. At first, it bothered her that she had no one, but as time went on, she got used to it, and enjoyed the solitude. She didn't have to deal with all the drama and having to impress anyone, she could just be by herself and not have a care in the world about what others thought. However, Tamara and her bitches of friends thought otherwise. You see, being a loner wasn't "cool" according to Tamara, which was what promted her to make Emma her target back in freshman year. Ever since, it was just non stop picking and nagging on Emma, both at school and online. It was just minutes before her head was plunged into the toilet today that the bell rang, which gave Emma the complete right to dash out of the bathroom as fast as she could and get the hell out of that school. Of course, that was stopped, putting her in trouble. Emma sighed and kept walking, her thoughts just a flood of regrets and misery and shame. Maybe if she found some friends and made an effort to socialize, all this bullying would stop. Maybe this detention would help put her into place.


	6. Chapter 6: Detention

It's not like the next school day felt different for any of the students, they all knew that they had detention after school in the library, however, they didn't know how this detention would pretty much change their lives.

The day went on as usual, Belle came to school and got to first hour fifteen minutes before the bell, like always. Killian showed up late to first hour, the same as everyday, his excuses consisting of "I overslept," or "my car broke down," or "too much traffic," all three of them being far from the truth. David came to school always on time, walking in the classroom right as the bell rang. Zelena was usually late or on time, she was never early. Emma was usually there before the teacher, she always mistook the time it took for her to walk to school and go to her first hour. The day, like usual, dragged on for everyone, the last bell being the most relieving sign of freedom, except for the five students.

The last bell rang. Belle slowly dragged herself up off her desk and began to walk to the library. Killian quietly dashed out of the classroom to the bathroom, hoping to pop a few pills before he had to go to the library. David changed out of his gym clothes and said "bye" to his fellow teammates before leaving for the library. Zelena sighed and gave her teacher a dirty look before leaving the classroom for the library. Emma wasn't in class when the last bell rang, she was already in the library, sitting there patiently waiting for the looming cloud that was detention.


	7. Chapter 7: And So It Began

It was like fifth grade science class all over again. All eyes on her as she walked up to the board, in this case, into the library. Usually the school's library was her favorite place on the whole campus. It was the only place that she felt at home away from home. All the wonders of the earth and beyond, beneath the dusty, old covers of the tangent objects. However, this time it was like walking into your room after your mom just told you to stay there after getting a scolding- you wanted to leave, and all the curious eyes staring at her didn't help.

The first person she noticed was a blonde girl sitting at one of the tables in the corner, her eyebrow reflecting her obvious thoughts of "what is she doing here?" Belle quickly glanced away and plopped down at a different table, across the room. Belle wouldn't call herself "popular", that word being so flexible depending on the situation. But everyone knew of her, and how she spent half of her day buried in a book. She was also voted student of the month multiple times and was also winner of an essay contest where she had to read aloud her work at the homecoming assembly this year. So yeah, maybe she was well known and she did go to multiple parties, courtesy of her friend Ruby. But popularity here, it was different. She had been stuck with the same guy for a couple years, no one really ever talked to

her except Ruby, Rob, and maybe a couple girls that were part of student senate with her. Guys rarely ever hit on her, they knew of her boyfriend and how he would beat the shit of them if they laid a hand on her, which Belle hated more than anything. She could defend herself and didn't need to be treated like some object.

She sighed and put her head down, her forehead resting against the wooden platform of the table. From what she heard, the library was pretty much empty now except for the blonde girl sitting a across the room, probably staring into her soul. She perked up when she heard the sound of heels clicking their way towards the room, surprised to not see Mrs. Mills there but a tall redhead girl, Zelena? Maybe? She had heard her name before, almost certain that she was the one responsible for the notorious pranks that occurred frequently at school. Zelena made her way over to Belles side of the library, sitting herself in a chair not far from her. Belle watched her walk over there and stared at her as she sat down, the other girl not noticing her weird tendency. Belle turned back around and put her head down again, silently hoping that this detention would go by fast. She wouldn't know anyone that was going to be there, Rob lucked out at the last minute, his dad calling in to the office to report that he was "sick", which was a big fat lie. She and him were texting all day, mostly him saying how much he missed her and couldn't wait to see her. Belle just replied with one word answers, not feeling the same enthusiasm as he did. Her and Ruby were also talking, Belle telling her of the oh so awful news that she couldn't hang out after school, which left Ruby disappointed- until she found out that her friend was going bowling so that conversation shifted. Belle just let her mind wander again, the sound of more footsteps coming towards her, making her head pop up. She looked to see David Nolan coming towards her.

"Hey Belle," he said, smiling. Belle looked at him and smiled back.

"Hey David." David sat down at her table, pulling out his phone. Belle knew David, he was in her Biology class. He was always quiet but super smart and seemed to always know what he was doing and have confidence in himself. Belle looked at her phone. 2:30 P.M. Usually, by her knowledge, detention started around this time. She looked around, not as bad as she expected. It was just her, the blonde girl, Zelena, and David. The school administrators must have been on the prowl yesterday to have good students like her and David in detention. She looked over at him, who was still busy scrolling through his phone.

"So, what did you do to end up in here?" She asked him. David looked up and had kind of a confused look on his face before he shrugged.

"Got caught letting an unauthorized student in at football practice yesterday." Belle sighed. Yep, the school was really cracking down yesterday. That had to be the lamest reason she had ever been told.

"What about you?" David asked. Belle rolled her eyes and softly told him about her and Rob and how he got in trouble and they were caught leaving without permission and all the other stuff that followed. David kinda laughed.

"Who would've known that the two of us would be in detention, let alone on the same day," Belle shrugged.

"They must really be after us stellar students," David smiled and shook his head.

"I guess so." As the two of them were talking, they suddenly hear the sound of quick footsteps approaching the door, a boy with messy black hair and a leather jacket waltzing in. He looked like he had just gotten high in the bathroom and was running here to make it on time. David leaned in and whispered to Belle.

"And that is the perfect example of someone who belongs in detention," Belle kind of looked down, not really wanting to judge him but couldn't really help herself. The boy made his way over to them, sitting in a chair kind of over by Zelena. Both she and David looked at him as he pulled out a blue notebook and a pen and began scribbling in it. He was definitely on something, she could tell. She almost felt sympathy for him, wanting to get up out of her chair at that moment and go over to him and just talk to him. However, that slight opportunity was ruined as walked into the library, standing in front of everyone that was there.

"Okay, so I'm guessing all of you are here for detention?" she asked, staring all of us down like we are all juvenile delinquents. Belle nodded her head, looking around to see everyone doing the same thing for the most part, the dark haired boy smirking and raising his hand as if he was asking a question.

"Great," Mrs. Mills shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "You guys will be here till 5:30 today. I will be collecting phones in a second but you can keep your book bags and work on any homework." There was a soft groan from the blonde girl over in the corner, but thankfully didn't seem to hear- or care. She began to walk over to us, holding out her hand. Belle put her phone in her hand, David doing the same. The dark-haired boy sighed loudly, totally wanting to get ' attention. She raised her eyebrow at him, the boy slowly putting his phone in her hand. She took Zelena's phone as well, Zelena giving her a look of pure annoyance. She then took the blonde girl's phone and made her way to the library's main desk, where she put them in a basket and hid them. She turned around and looked at them.

"I'm going to be in my office, so don't think about leaving unless you have to use the restroom, which must go by me first." Everyone nodded. stood there for a second before turning to leave, saying something before she completely left the room.

"I can see you from my office so don't think that by me shutting the door you are free to do whatever you want." With that, she stepped out of the library, shutting the wooden doors behind her. Belle could almost feel the tension leave the room with .

"She is so intense," David whispered to Belle. Belle nodded, agreeing. This was going to be a long detention.


End file.
